Trucks are popular vehicles for performing rugged tasks such as towing, hauling, and transporting cargo. Trucks vary greatly in size, power, and configuration. For example, some trucks run on gasoline, while other trucks run on diesel fuel. A defining feature of trucks is that they typically have a cargo hold (e.g., a truck bed), which may be used to transport large and heavy items across long distances.
Truck bed covers may be used to cover the bed of a truck to protect it from weathering. Truck bed covers may come pre-installed by an original equipment manufacturer (OEM), or may be purchased post-sale. Some truck bed covers may be made of a hard and rigid material (e.g., hard plastic), while other truck bed covers may be made of a soft or flexible material.
Trucks may also be fitted with containers for storing various items. For example, a truck may have a toolbox installed in the front-most section of the truck bed. Truck toolboxes may be made of a durable, hard material (e.g., aluminum, stainless steel). Truck toolboxes may be manufactured to withstand significant weathering effects, as they may be continually exposed to outdoor weather conditions over an extended period of time.